The Nineteenth of June
by ammyDOS101
Summary: Our favorite Youtube characters have turned into humans! Join them as they discover more of life's greatest mysteries and maybe find love along the way... *nudges Paige and Tony*
1. A Sudden Transformation

**This is a project I've been considering for a loooonnnggg time. I'm really excited about it! (I am typing at 11:45 pm, so there may be messed up wording. I apologize.)**

* * *

I was considering some things. Some things that definitely needed considering. I found it exceedingly difficult to consider though, for there was a lot of shouting going on.

"Manny! Calm down! It's oka- NO! Just calm…" I sighed, and glanced around. My vision was blurred, not like normal. It was usually crystal clear, just like my head. Because I was able to control my thoughts. I was, I was, I _was. _So why couldn't I now? It felt like there was a cloud of fog over me. Every movement was slow, and every sound was magnified. It was annoying.

I forced myself to stand, something I had never done before, but for some reason, I knew how. Once I was secure on my two feet, I looked up and down my body. Skinny legs, tiny thighs, wide hips… A very flat stomach, I looked like I weighed what, one hundred pounds? I needed to gain some weight. And, let's see. A rather large chest, and I'd have to find a mirror to see the rest. Apparently, I wasn't half bad.

My clothes were nice too, with the figure hugging dress. I liked how it fanned out at the bottom though, and had lots of pictures on it. Nothing green though, which was good. My black boots went just up to my knees, and had tall thick heels. My favorite thing had to be the black gloves though. They were past my elbows, and Jesus, they were _shiny._ I was exceptionally good looking, for a sketchbook.

"Wha-" A man suddenly burst into the room. He had flame colored dreadlocks and a red hoodie. "Who-" He tried to speak again. I nodded to him, and his gaze flickered down to my skirt. "Wait a second. You're- You're the Sketch- Oh my god- Manny!" He sprinted out of the room, skidding across the polished floor. I couldn't help but smile. I was feared in this household, just like I should be.

* * *

"Manny, go to your room okay?" Harry tried to speak in his normal mellow tone, but it wasn't coming naturally like it usually did. Because this time, it was so very different. This time, his loved ones could be in danger. And that was only two people. It would be pathetic if he couldn't keep two people safe. Then again, he was facing some pretty tough competition.

After Manny rushed off to find his bedroom, wobbly on his new legs, Harry and Robin sat down in the living room. For the record, the clock was not above the telly anymore. "What are we going to do?" Robin sighed. His voice wasn't screechy and birdlike anymore, it was much quieter, and the accent sounded more American than British.

"I honestly don't know. Until we're on good terms with our potential enemies, which _is _possible by the way," Harry snapped after seeing Robin's face. "We can feel safer. Maybe we could even live in a different part of town. We'll figure something out." Harry's tone was slowly sinking back to its normal volume.

"Well, nobody has _time _for that!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I described Paige for way too long. I'll work on that. (probably not) But, please review and let me know how it is! Even if I don't get reviews, I'll probably continue, because I have so much planned for this. **


	2. An Encounter In The Kitchen

**I'm updating on June 19, because, duh, when else would you update a story about DHMIS? True fans will get it. Part of this will be in Tony's POV cause I want to describe Paige from a guy's view :) I'll let you know when we get there. **

* * *

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to _do _anything. What would I _do _anyways? I'm human, according to my senses… My powers are most likely gone." Tony snapped after seeing the shocked and, somewhat terrified expressions of the two young men. "Hmph. Now that I'm a bit more freed up, I'm going to take a look around. Join me if you must." And with that, the man sauntered out of the living room.

* * *

I snapped back into reality, for my mind had started to wander. My legs were wobbling dangerously-I had to take off these boots and sit down for a second. Besides, this was an awful lot to take in for one day. My hand slipped off the counter, and I started to step into the hallway. Only to bump into someone. A man, I thought. He was much taller than me, so it was all the more awkward. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, and backed away, tripping slightly on my heels. He grabbed my shoulder to steady me, and I got a glimpse of his eyes.

I had to hold back a gasp. It was like a whole galaxy inside of his iris. There were blues, yellows, and maybe even specks of purple. I watched him look down to me, and his face lit up in a smile. "That's perfectly alright miss." He spoke in a deep(ish) accent that gave me shivers. "Excuse my manners, my name is Tony, and you are…?"

"I'm Paige." I smiled, and realized that I'd been staring into his eyes for way too long. I scanned the rest of his face, which was… Blue. Not sad, but his skin color was literally blue. So were his hands… He had a red stripe across his nose, stretching onto his cheeks. I noticed little arrows on the ends of it, kind of like the hands on a clock…

Tony's suit made me audibly sigh in awe, and he chuckled. It was navy blue, and covered in tiny stars that twinkled with even the smallest movements, just like a night sky. It was incredible, and the most realistic thing I've ever seen. The red bowtie was an interesting complement to his breathtaking outfit. "I was just leaving… Have to… Mirror…" My words got jumbled because _he was so handsome _and I could _feel _my face turn red. I removed myself from his scarily tight grip and dashed out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Tony's POV ^_^ (when he leaves the living room with Harry and Robin)**

I breathed a sigh of relief as I exited the stuffy living room. There was no _time _to stand around with my enemies, I had to obtain a weapon. And fast. These puppets were smart, well, most of them… So, if they got suspicious, they could easily revolt… But, yes. Weapons. From the looks of it, this house was curious five year old proofed. So, there were most likely no guns or swords in plain sight. I caught sight of a kitchen, and my mind went to knives.

As soon as I walked in though, I ran into someone else. Someone… Much shorter than me, that smelled like vanilla and ink. She squeaked out an apology, and I held her shoulder to steady her, which also gave me the chance to peer into her eyes, and I immediately regretted that. They were dark, dark green, and I caught flecks of gold. I smiled at her adorable face, and drank in more. She was exactly nineteen years old (Ah, so my powers did remain). Very young, and extraordinarily beautiful. Rainbow hair framed her pale face. Every color in different shades was there, except green. I put that in the back of my mind. Her lips were full, her lashes dark. I began to think that this woman was flawless. It would be a good idea to speak then. "That's perfectly alright miss. Excuse my manners, my name is Tony, and you are…?"

"I'm Paige." She smiled back at me. I shivered at the sound of her voice, it was such a thick accent. I loved it. I listened to her sigh when she looked at my suit, and I almost did the same in reaction to her incredibly creative dress. Interesting choice of pictures, and it was distractingly tight in the chest. Blood made out of fabric dripped from the low neck. "I was just leaving… Have to… Mirror…" She whispered, and darted away. I sighed again. This was going to be an interesting new life…

* * *

**Yes, their opinions/reactions were supposed to be similar. Did you like? Drop a review, they make me feel good :D HaPpY JuNe 19tH eVeRyOnE! x**


End file.
